vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chen Zhen (Fist of Legend)
|-|Fist of Legend= |-|Fists of Legends 2: Iron Bodyguards= |-|Legend of the Fist: The Return of Chen Zhen= Summary Chen Zhen is the protagonist of Fist of Legend (1994), Chen Zhen attends class in Kyoto University when some Japanese students from the Black Dragon Clan burst in and attempt to force him out because he is Chinese. Mitsuko Yamada, one of Chen Zhen's female classmates who is in a romantic relationship with him, along with Chen's professor and classmates, defend his presence. The thugs turn violent but Chen easily defeats them using a variety of controlled Chin Na techniques. The Japanese thugs' sensei, Funakochi Fumio, who is also Mitsuko's uncle, arrives to take control of the situation and apologizes for his students' behavior. Fumio is impressed by Chen's skill and converses with him, and Chen learns that his master Huo Yuanjia has died after losing in a match against a Japanese Fighter. Chen is distraught after hearing the bad news and he leaves Kyoto for Shanghai immediately. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-B Name: Chen Zhen Origin: Fist of Legend Gender: Male Age: 20s | 30s Classification: Human, Martial artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Acrobatics, Disguises, High Pain Tolerance Attack Potency: Wall level (Can fight and defeat Fujita, whose blows can shatter pillars and snap trees) | Wall level Speed: Peak Human | Superhuman (Outran gunfire from miniguns without taking any damage) with possibly Subsonic 'combat speed (His fighting moves were stated to be this fast here) 'Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Superhuman (Jumped this high to latch onto a cable) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Shattered a rock into tiny pieces with his fist) | Wall Class Durability: Wall level | Wall level Stamina: Very High; can fight dozens of karate fighters at once without any signs of fatigue Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with nunchaku, up to hundreds of meters with various other weapons Standard Equipment: Leather belt | Nunchaku * Optional Equipment: Bayonets, gun, motorcycle Intelligence: Very smart in terms of combat is the most favored student of Huo Yuanjia and possibly academically as well as having studied engineering abroad Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Feats: Toggle * Scene 1. Soloed students from the Black Dragon Clan. * Scene 2. Soloed a bunch of karate dudes and easily stomped Ryoichi Akutagawa. * Scene 3. Can also fight blind folded. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Chin Na: The set of joint lock techniques used in the Chinese martial arts to control or lock an opponent's joints or muscles/tendons so he cannot move, thus neutralizing the opponent's fighting ability. * Mizong Fist: A style of Chinese martial art based on deception and mobility. Mizong is also known as Mízōngquán and Yànqīngquán. Key: Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip Gallery Jet Li VS Wu Shu Master File:Jet Li vs. Japanese School HD Quality File:Donnie Yen vs Japanese Students Fight Scene File:LEGEND-jumbo.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fist of Legend Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Musicians Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Nunchaku Users Category:Blade Users Category:Gun Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Bikers Category:Tier 9